


Tabard

by kat8cha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Saeki attends his lord's whims, and Seigaku's ambassador watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabard

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[cross school](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/cross%20school), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fuji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fuji), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [rokkakku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/rokkakku), [ryou](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/ryou), [saeki](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/saeki), [saeki/ryou/fuji](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/saeki/ryou/fuji), [seigaku](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/seigaku)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Tabard  
Author: Me  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Saeki/Ryou/Fuji (...yeah)  
Summary: Knight Saeki attends his lord's whims, and Seigaku's ambassador watches.  
A/N: Set in some strange medieval AU prompted by [](http://feuillu.livejournal.com/profile)[**feuillu**](http://feuillu.livejournal.com/)'s request for penis sex with Saeki in a tabard

  
The stone floor was cold under Saeki's feet. Saeki was glad he was not kneeling though because the cold stones would have been hell on his bare knees. Saeki's red and white tabard, symbolizing his pledge to Rokkaku, was poor protection against rough stone. It was poor protection against the castle's drafts, rare in the daytime but plentiful at night, and Saeki shivered at every passing breeze. Saeki was glad he had been allowed to keep his belt otherwise Saeki's tabard would flap at every movement ant expose his family jewels to anyone looking. Of course, the only two people in the room had seen Saeki's genitalia on multiple occasions.

"I'm glad you invited me here tonight, Prince Ryou." Fuji Syuusuke, a Prince of Seigaku and currently an ambassador at Rokkaku's court smiled. Fuji was always smiling, Saeki knew this from when he was fostered at the Fuji household. Ojii, Rokkaku's king, kept the old alliances alive through a variety of fosterage and marriage. Seigaku had been Rokkaku's ally since when Ojii was young, and if Ryou learned from Ojii then Seigaku would continue to be Rokkaku's ally.

Ryou motioned Saeki closer and Saeki knelt on one knee, his sheathed sword banging against his leg when he bent, and proferred a tray of sweets. A glass of wine was carelessly held in Ryou's other hand, the contents far lower than the glass Fuji held. Saeki had poured both glasses at the beginning of the night. "It would have been an error to hide anything I had to offer."

Saeki rolled his eyes and ignored the sharp edged smiles both princes gave him. Smiling back, politely, Saeki moved to offer the tray of sweets to Fuji as well. Before Saeki had been fostered at Seigaku he had started his training as an attaché. The Saeki family had a long line of politically minded movers and shakers and the head of the Saeki family had thought to see Koujirou another one. When Saeki hit the Fuji house he had hit it running, and never stopped. Yuuta had been there to take Saeki on wild adventures up into the Mountains that ran along the border of Seigaku and Hyotei. Syuusuke had waited his turn to engage Saeki and had challenged him to more intellectual, and carnal, pursuits.

Both had made Saeki train himself at sword fighting.

Saeki's return to Rokkaku had been quiet, but the heir to Rokkaku's eye had turned Saeki's way the minute Saeki began making his way up the ranks in Rokkaku's castle guard. Bane, who headed the prince's personal guard, had offered Saeki a chance. Saeki had taken it.

A few months later the prince had propositioned him.

It wasn't bad being a prince's lover and part of his guard. Ryou had knowledge of sensual pleasures that he had gathered from around the globe, he just had not had anyone to practice on. Saeki hadn't realized he was going to be the Prince's first. Saeki's bed play with Fuji had come in handy then, allowing Saeki to guide Ryou through the first steps of sexual adventure before Ryou took over.

"Koujirou." Fuji held a dark sweet between his fingers. It was sticky, and the color smudged on Fuji's fingers was purple. Saeki would bet it was a blackberry sweet. "Have a taste." Fuji slipped the pastry into his mouth, his lips and his fingers smeared with violet colored berry compote.

Saeki glanced at Ryou once for permission, which Ryou gave with a dismissive twitch of his shoulder, before moving forward and kissing Fuji.

Fuji had come to court a month ago, his arrival hardly catching the court unprepared because it had been announced weeks earlier. Seigaku's last emissary, Yamato Yuudai, was being recalled to tutor Seigaku's youngest prince. There had been a public welcoming ceremony, and Saeki had stood in the prince's guard and not been afforded a glance. Later, in private, he and Fuji had smiled and greeted one another in the way only former lovers and foster brothers can.

They got rousing drunk in the safety of Fuji's opulent ambassador's quarters.

In their cups they confessed to each other what had really been going on since their separation. Saeki told Fuji all about Ryou and their late night romps, and Fuji told Saeki about Yumiko's secret betrothal to Seigaku's crown prince and Yuuta running off into the mountains.

"He met this visionary." Fuji was disturbingly coherent and lucid when drunk, but his arms moved without any of Fuji's usual grace and had sloshed Saeki's cheap cotton tunic with expensive wine. "Some guy who got tossed out of Hyotei. He went off into the freaking mountains and headed for the desert that bordered Yamabuki. The desert no one wants." Saeki had known of the desert. It was said that ages ago St. Rudolph had gone there to die. No one ruled the desert, though Yamabuki technically had rights to it. Since the land bordered on Ginka as well Ginka had made claims to it, but neither really cared.

"You didn't stop him?" Saeki had meant to say that, it had come out slurred and barely understandable. The wine had given them both the ability to speak and hear the language of the drunk though, so Fuji had no issue when it came to translating Saeki's speech.

"I tried."

Nothing more was said on the matter. The next day Saeki nursed a sore head and fumbled with simple chores. Bane had rolled his eyes and Ryou had looked grumpy but indulgent. Fuji had looked none the worse for wear.

It had probably been the lingering drunkenness that had prompted Saeki to whisper the idea to Ryou, though when Saeki had the time alone with Ryou the drunkenness had long since passed. Inviting Fuji for a night, or more, wouldn't be so hard. Ryou had a twin brother, who was currently attending a foreign university, and knew how to share.

Fuji's lips were soft and warm under Saeki's, and they parted easily at the first touch of Saeki's tongue. Fuji tasted like sticky sweet blackberries and powdery pastry, underneath that was the taste of a sweet red wine. Fuji's tongue was warm and slick and it wrapped around Saeki's, pulling Saeki's tongue further into his mouth, just as Fuji's arms pulled Saeki's body closer to him. The tray Saeki was holding tumbled out of his hand and splattered soft sweets onto the stone pavement. Fuji's wine glass crashed to the floor in a tinkle of broken glass.

Ryou stepped up behind Saeki and wrapped his arms around Saeki's waist and pressed up against his back. Saeki was now bent awkwardly over the arm of Fuji's chair with no ability to pull away. "Does he taste good, Koujirou?" Ryou's long hair tickled the side of Saeki's face and pooled on the blue and white brocade vest Fuji was wearing. Ryou's lips nuzzled Saeki's ear, tickling the rim of Saeki's ear when Ryou talked. "Like you remembered?"

There was an edge of bitterness to Ryou's question, just like there was an acrid taste of bitterness to Fuji's kiss. Saeki gripped the arm of Fuji's chair and pulled himself away from the kiss, turning his head so he could catch a cool breath of air. "He tastes like blackberries, Ryou."

Ryou's black eyes glinted. "Good answer."

It was anyone's guess how things proceeded from their. Kissing and touching and the undoing of Saeki's sword belt all happened before the trio proceeded from Ryou's formal study to Ryou's bedroom. The floor in the bedroom was covered in foreign carpets, thick, and luxurious, exported from the edge of the empire of Rikkai. Ryou, Saeki, and Fuji fell on the bed in a tangle of legs and limbs, bare chests and expensive fabrics. Fuji had a hand wrapped in Ryou's hair and was kissing down Ryou's neck. Saeki was undoing the delicate buttons at the back of Ryou's outfit while Ryou slid Fuji's tunic off over his shoulders and tossed it to the side of the bed where it crumpled on top of Fuj's vest. Fuji released Ryou's hair and both turned to attack Saeki once Ryou's shirt had come undone. Ryou's shirt flapped open at the back and slide down his arms. It covered Saeki's bare legs for seconds before it was kicked off to the side.

Saeki lay on his side between the two princes, his monarch to the back of him and his foster brother to the front. A vial of clove oil lay open on the bed, dripping the lingering remnants onto Ryou's bedclothes. Saeki's hand was slick with the oil and wrapped around his cock and Fuji's. Saeki's leg was thrown over Fuji's hip and Fuji rocked against Saeki. Fuji's eyelids fluttered in pleasure, and his bottom lip bruised when Fuji bit down to stifle a moan. Ryou's fingers stroked Saeki's entrance before pushing inside. Saeki's head lay against Ryou's shoulder and strands of Ryou's long hair lay across Saeki's face, tickling at his nose. Saeki was tight, but he was used to Ryou stretching him, and they moved to a rhythm wholly their own. Underneath his fluttering eyelids Fuji could see how hard it would be to keep up.

Saeki rolled them so Fuji was in the middle, Ryou pressed up against Fuji's back and his oil slick fingers moving around Fuji's waist to wrap around Fuji's erect cock. "I have him every night." Ryou's lips had kissed at Fuji's cheek and temple, had sucked marks on Fuji's neck. "Tonight he can be yours."

Saeki's leg was tossed over Fuji's hip this time and with Ryou holding Fuji steady Saeki was able to press down and allow Fuji to fill him. Fuji's hands had grabbed at Saeki's hips and his nails let bloody crescent moons in Saeki's skin. Saeki's laugh was silent, breathless, and echoed in his eyes when he looked over Fuji's head at Ryou. Ryou's smile as he slicked himself to rub between Fuji's ass cheeks was secretive, and reminded Saeki of Ryou's devious laughter.

Afterwards sweat and other liquids congealed on their bodies as they lay together. Ryou twined fingers in Fuji's damp brown hair was staring up at his canopy, and Saeki cradled Fuji to his chest.


End file.
